Une fin un peu plus longue S02E04
by Lovelestate21
Summary: En voyant la fin de l'épisode 2X04 mon imagination à continuer la discussion entre Kahlan et Richard.


**Une fin un peu plus longue**

**Mes pensées **: En écoutant la fin de l'épisode 2X04-La dernière Inquisitrice, j'aurais voulu que le dialogue entre Kahlan et Richard continuisse. Alors j'ai pensé à ce que ça aurait pu donner si tous les deux avaient parlé de leur futur et peut-être de leurs enfants.

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent je ne fais que les utiliser pour satisfaire mon imagination...

**Résumé de l'Épisode 2X04 **: Kahlan, Richard, Cara et Zedd ont découvert la dernière Inquisitrice. Cependant, celle-ci a converti le porteur de Rune et Richard. Le seul moyen est de la tuer ou de lui retirer tous ses pouvoirs. Ce qui fera nécessairement de Kahlan, la toute dernière de son espèce. Zedd propose à Kahlan de s'unir avec Richard tant qu'il est converti. Mais Kahlan ne peut s'y résoudre.

_Dans l'épisode précédent : S02E03_

_-Richard, sais-tu seulement ce que s'est de ne pas avoir le droit d'aimer, de ne pas avoir le droit de se marier avec qui on veut? Seras-tu seulement capable de me voir au bras de d'autres hommes? Seras-tu capable de me voir avec mon enfant dans mes bras, un enfant qui ne sera pas le tien? Richard si tu t'en crois capable alors tu es beaucoup plus fort que tu ne le crois, parce que moi j'en serais incapable. D'ailleurs je ne le peux pas, je ne le veux pas. Je ne suis pas prête à ÇA, déclara Kahlan._

Épisode S02E04

_Avant de reprendre la route_

-Je comprends pourquoi tu n'as pas pu le faire, mais une partie de moi aurait apprécié que tu l'eus fait, dit Richard en s'approchant de Kahlan.  
-Une partie de moi aussi l'aurait voulu, répondit-elle.

Richard baissa les yeux vers le ventre de Kahlan en s'approchant encore plus. Un long moment passa avant que Richard ne reprenne la parole.  
-On aurait pu avoir un enfant. Tu aurais pu porter MON enfant, souffla-t-il en souriant.

Kahlan mit une main sur son ventre et leva les yeux vers Richard qui fit de même.  
-Une fille de Richard Cyper, dit-elle en illuminant son visage d'un splendide sourire. une fille qui serait le portrait de son père.  
-Ou peut-être un garçon, murmura-t-il oubliant ce qu'il savait. Un adorable garçon à l'image de sa mère.

Le sourire de Kahlan s'effaça immédiatement et elle commença à trembler. Il n'y avait au monde que deux choses qui la terrorisaient : convertir Richard et avoir un fils Inquisiteur.

-Non, non! Une fille, absolument une fille qui aurait ta force et ton courage, dit-elle d'un geste de recul empli d'inquiétude.

Richard resta muet, il venait vraiment de faire l'imbécile. Et il le savait. Par deux fois, il avait vu Kahlan agir comme une mère avec des enfants mâles. Lui ne craignait rien et savait que Kahlan était suffisamment forte pour élever un garçon. Kahlan, adossé à un arbre, reprit contenance et se força à sourire.

-Et puis me vois-tu enceinte en pleine guerre? rigola-t-elle faussement pour alléger l'ambiance. Soyons réalistes, comment pourrais-je assurer la protection du Sourcier si je l'étais? Parce qu'à mon souvenir, c'est moi qui suis sensé te protéger et pas l'inverse.

Richard, connaissant très bien sa dame en blanc, savait que lorsqu'elle parlait ainsi c'est qu'elle était redevenue une Inquisitrice. Peu importe ce qu'il pourrait dire, Kahlan conserverait son masque d'Inquisitrice comme il aimait appeler la mimique de Kahlan lorsqu'elle se comportait ainsi. Aucune émotion ne traversait ce masque. Il désirait deux choses qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais et ça lui brisait le cœur chaque fois qu'il regardait son amour sourire. Les deux choses qu'il voulait le plus était également les deux choses qui terrorisait le plus sa bien-aimée. Alors oui, il savait parfaitement ce que c'était de ne pas avoir le droit d'aimer ou de se marier avec celle qu'on a choisie.

La nuit était tombée, le feu éteint. Kahlan s'était levé pour s'asseoir près du lac aux abords de la forêt où ils campaient. Richard se réveilla et remarqua sa disparition. Grâce à son don de pisteur, il rejoignit Kahlan perdue dans ses pensées et s'assit à côté d'elle sur la berge.

-À quoi penses-tu au lieu de dormir, demanda Richard inquiet.

-Richard! sursauta Kahlan.

Richard sourit, il aimait bien la faire sursauter de temps en temps, surtout lorsqu'elle se rendait compte que c'était lui et qu'elle souriait immédiatement après. Son sourire, c'était ça qui l'aidait à poursuivre sa quête qui semblait impossible. Richard passa une main dans les chevuex de Kahlan et celle-ci blottit l'une de ses joues contre cette main rassurante.


End file.
